Let Me Introduce Myself to the Family
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: How each member of the Toretto Team found out Brian and Vince are dating. BRIAN/VINCE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_Just a short little story for laugh and the over all feeling of awww fluff! I do not own the fast and furious franchise, nor characters, or any plot or lines used from the movie. Thanks for reading! I hope to have a bunch of new stories out by the end of this weekend! Brian/Vince Don't like Don't read!_

 _*.*.*.*.*_

"And where are you going?" Dom said in a snarky tone.

Brian stopped suddenly and looked over a Dom who was sitting on the couch, "uhh a date," he said not understanding Dom's problem.

"I figured that," Dom said motioning to Brian's clothes. Brian was wearing a dark blue button with a pair of nice jeans, a vast difference in what he normally wore. "You've been dating the same guy for a month now."

Brian narrowed his eyes, "so? Why are you keeping tabs on me?"

"You haven't brought him by to meet the family," Dom said pointedly.

Brian snorted, "didn't know it was required, look Dom can we talk about this later he's out waiting in his car."

Dom shook his head, "he can't even come to the door to pick you up?"

Brian shot Dom an incredulous look, "I'm not a girl Dom!"

"I know that, I'm not saying you are, he could just come to door is all!"

Brian rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, he typed a message rapidly and then stuck it in his pocket.

"Who are you texting?" Dom asked angry that Brian wasn't paying attention to their fight.

Brian rolled his eyes, "my date, let him know I'll be a minute. Seriously Dom what's this all about?"

"It's about you dating some guy that no one in the family knows, and you not bringing him around to meet everyone," Dom yelled out.

Brian opened his mouth to say something but the front door swung open and Vince walked into the living room. "What's with the yelling?"

"No one is yelling," Dom told him.

"Bullshit man I heard you from my car," Vince argued.

"I'm just trying to explain to Brian that when you date someone in this family, you bring them around to introduce them to everyone. I know it's all new to you Brian, but we look out for each other," he said more gently this time. "I don't like the idea of you going out to god knows where with someone I don't know."

"You know I can look after myself right," Brian asked.

Dom nodded, "I know, I'm not saying I want to threaten the guy, I'm just saying I'd like to meet him. At least have someone in the house who knows him, or his name."

Vince smirked over at Dom, "I know him."

Dom missed Brian rolling his eyes when he looked over at Vince, "you do?"

Vince nodded, "I didn't know I had to do the whole meet the family thing since you already knew me. But if it's that big of deal," Vince shrugged and held out his hand towards Dom with a shit eating grin on his face, "hi I'm Vince, I'm dating Brian."

Brian let out a laugh at Dom's face, "does this mean I have to do it too?" He stuck his own hand out, "hi I'm Brian and I'm dating Vince."

Dom looked between the two men slowly and slapped both their hands away. "You two are dating?"

Both men nodded and smiled.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" He asked Brian.

Vince looked over at Brian with his own set of curious eyes, "yeah Bri, why didn't you just tell him?" Brian's only answer was a shrug, but Vince read all he needed to know from it. Vince frowned, "Bri, you didn't think...that...please tell me you didn't think I wouldn't want anyone to know."

Brian looked down at his feet and shrugged.

Vince walked around Dom and closed the distance between him and Brian, "hey," he said and pulled Brian's face up. "I never wanted it to be a secret; I wasn't even trying to keep it one. Thought you knew that Bri. I honestly thought Dom already knew, you haven't slept in the guest room in a month. I'm not ashamed to be dating you alright?"

Brian nodded and folded himself into Vince's arms.

Vince squeezed him tightly before turning back to Dom, "so which one of us gets the break the heart, break the neck speech?"

Dom rolled his eyes, "just get out of here."

Vince grinned and grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him towards the door, "don't wait up," he called over his shoulder.

 _*.*.*.*.*_

Leon watched the blonde headed woman walk up to the bar to order a drink, "Brian," he called to the man beside him eyes still locked on the bombshell at the bar. "Hot chick at the bar, need a wingman."

When Leon didn't get an answer he looked over and noticed that Brian wasn't even sitting at the table anymore. Neither was Vince for that matter. "Knew I should have brought Jess," Leon muttered to himself looking around for the two missing men.

He had asked Brian during lunch if he wanted to go to the club with him, and was shocked as hell when Vince said he was going as well when Brian agreed. He didn't know what was up with those two lately, they weren't fighting as much as they usually did, and they had been spending a lot time together. He stood up and looked over at the pool tables first, it was a solid plan since Vince loved to play pool, but he wasn't there.

He did a quick scan of club eyes roaming over the bar and dance floor quickly, he was just about to walk away and check out front to see if Brian went for a smoke when he saw them and did a double take back to dance floor. His eyes opened impossibly wide when he saw Brian and Vince dancing, with each other. All that time they had been spending together finally made sense.

Leon sat back down and watched his two friends, he had to admit they looked good together, and Brian, well he looked so carefree and happy dancing with Vince. It wasn't an expression that Leon had seen a lot times on the blonde's face, and if Vince could make him look that like well, Leon approved.

When the song ended he saw Brian and Vince both walk back over to their table hand in hand. "So you to are..."

"Together," Vince said firmly looking at Brian with a smile.

Brian nodded, "together," he said.

Vince turned to Leon with a raised eyebrow, "problem?"

Leon shook his head with a grin, "no problem. I would appreciate it though if you two would take some time out from groping each other on the dance floor long enough to play wingman so I could get a little action."

Brian smirked, "which girl?"

Leon pointed quickly to the girl at the bar and Vince bumped shoulders with Brian, "go flirt with her for bit."

Brian let out a laugh knowing exactly what Vince's plan was and walked towards the bar.

Leon frowned, "how exactly is Mr. I Could Be a GQ Model flirting with her going to help me?"

"Just wait," Vince grunted. He watched as Brian had the girl making marry me eyes in the first three minutes, and then sent off a smirk at Leon before walking over to the bar himself.

Leon shot a confused look at the man and watched as he grabbed Brian by the hips and spun him around to kiss him. He saw the girl gave a heartbroken look and walk away.

Leon smiled and stood up to follow her, thinking that Vince and Brian were better wingmen then Jesse could ever be.

 _*.*.*.*.*_

Letty stood outside in shock, her eyes were glued on the two shirtless men in the garage. She watched as Vince trailed his hand down Brian's chest and the smaller man let out a gasp at the contact.

She knew she should move, walk away and let the two have some privacy, but she was just so damn surprised to see the two of them together that she couldn't make her legs move.

Not only that, but the sight of Vince laying Brian down across his Mazda in the car bay was hot as hell. Honestly those two looked sexy as fuck together. She watched as Vince bent over Brian and laid his body on top of his. The look of absolute raw need on Vince's face was overwhelming for her, and all she was doing was watching. Even from her far away spot she could make out Brian's blown wide pupils as Vince shifted on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked from behind her, causing her to jump in shock. She turned around to face him, and felt like a five year old who was just caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Letty decided that she could play off the embarrassment by outing Brian and Vince to Dom. "Brian and Vince," she whispered pointing to the garage.

Dom tilted his head to side and pulled back quickly when he heard a series of moans coming from both men. He grabbed Letty's hand and pulled her away from the could be porno. "Yeah, why were you watching them?" Dom asked with a knowing look on his face.

Letty shrugged, "they look..." she stopped talking and looked over at Dom in shock, "you knew?" She barked out.

Dom nodded, "of course I knew, they've been together for a few months now." Dom didn't tell her that hadn't known until both men pointed it out to him, he didn't want to give away the whole I know everything illusion. "Back to my question, why were you watching them?"

Letty took one look at Dom's smirking face and knew he would never let her live it down if she told him, hell she knew he already knew why and that would be the case if she opened her mouth or not. "How about I give you a blow job and we never speak of this again?"

"Deal," Dom said quickly.

 _*.*.*.*.*_

Jesse rolled his eyes as Leon complained once again. "Why am I here?" He asked for what had to be the tenth time in the last five minutes.

Jesse sighed, "I already told you, I've been wanting to see this movie since it came out two weeks ago. I asked Mia to go with me but she had class. I asked Dom, but you know he can't stand movies like these. I didn't even bother asking Letty, you know how that would have ended."

Leon snorted he did know, "what about Brian? I know Marvel movies aren't his thing, but he's always happy to go along with you usually."

Jesse nodded and looked over at Leon with a confused look on his face, "I know, I asked him first actually. He had plans apparently though; I didn't get past do you want to...before he told me so."

"Okay fine, but what about Vince, he loves this kind of shit."

Jesse nodded, "I know he usually goes and sees these movies on opening night, so at first I wasn't going to even bother to ask. I knew you would complain the whole time though," Jesse said crossly, "so I decided to give it a try before I asked you. He did the same thing as Brian oddly enough," he said with a frown. "Didn't even get to tell him what I wanted to do before he said he had plans as well."

Leon snorted once again, but Jesse didn't seem to notice.

"Anyways it's supposed to be a good movie, so stop complaining. It looks like we're going to have the theater all to ourselves," he said while looking around. Jesse turned back to Leon, "never mind," he whispered. "There's a dude sitting in the very back."

Leon turned around and squinted, sure enough there was a shape of guy sitting in the back row with his head lying against the back of his seat. He turned back to Jess, "you see he's at the theater by himself, you could do it too."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "shut up," he said as the previews finally ended and the movie started.

They were halfway through the movie and Jesse was wishing he hadn't gotten the large soda, he hated having to get up and go pee, you could miss so freaking much when you did.

When he walked back into the theater he looked straight back and noticed the man who was by himself before the movie started was no longer alone. There was another dark silhouette beside him. He sat next to Leon and leaned over, "did someone else come in while I was gone?"

Leon shook his head, "nah man, there is only three of us in here."

"There are four people, there's another person beside that guy now."

Leon turned around casually and smirked when he saw the two dark shadows leaning in together. "I imagine whoever it is was possibly on the floor hidden by the chairs when we looked," he laughed quietly.

"Why would someone be on the floor of a movie theater?" Leon gave Jesse a pointed look and waited for the light bulb to come on. "Oh," Jesse whispered.

Leon laughed and turned back to the movie.

When the credits started rolling Leon stood up, "going to the bathroom," he said to Jesse.

"I'm going to stay and watch the clip they show after the credits."

Leon nodded, "I'll meet you outside."

When the credits were over Jesse stood and blinked when the lights turned on. When he turned around and looked up his jaw fell open. "Brian," he called out, "Vince?"

Both men looked like two deer caught in some headlights. "Jess?" Brian asked.

Jesse crossed his arms and smirked at both of them, "you know I tried to ask both of you if wanted to come watch the movie with me?" Jesse noticed Brian's face had turned a bit red and let out a laugh. "Didn't see you come in the theater Brian," he taunted.

Vince chuckled and wrapped his arm around Brian's waist and pulled him down the stairs. "Thought we were alone," Brian said petulantly.

"Uh huh," Jesse said. "Does Dom know?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Yeah," they both answered.

Jesse nodded, "I'm happy for both of you." Vince and Brian both gave him a huge smile in thanks. "You two want to go get something to eat with me and Leon?"

"Maybe next time," Brian said.

"We are actually going to see another movie," Vince told him. "This was my pick, next one is Brian's."

Jesse smiled at them knowingly, "yeah," he said smugly. "Just make sure the theater is actually empty before you return the favor Vince."

He smirked and started to walk away as both men sputtered. He should have known better than to try and outsmart mouth Brian O' Conner, because he was the one sputtering when Brian yelled out, "where's the fun in that?"

 _*.*.*.*.*_

Mia walked downstairs to the basement planning to grab Brian's uniform. The man had come home tired and dirty after a downtown alley chase that ended in him tackling a guy into the dumpster. The whole family started to give Brian shit about the smell before the saw how exhausted he was. They wisely kept their mouths shut and sent Brian off to the shower and told him to take a nap before dinner.

Mia gave Brian plenty of time to get showered and changed before she went to retrieve the gross smelling police uniform to wash it for the man.

She looked over to Brian's room as she walked off the last step. She saw that Brian's door was open and sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to knock and possibly wake the man up. When she entered the room she noticed it was empty. At first she thought Brian might still be in the shower, but when she turned around and noticed his bathroom door open she knew that wasn't the case. She looked in Brian's hamper and noticed the uniform wasn't there. It wasn't in the bathroom when she checked either and it left Mia confused. She knew Brian walked downstairs to clean up; he didn't go to any of the other bathrooms, so she had no clue where he was.

She walked across the basement living area towards Vince's room to ask if he knew where Brian was. When she opened his door she let out a quiet gasp at seeing both men asleep on Vince's bed. Both of their heads were wet, showing the evidence of a shower they obviously shared.

Shock turned into an overwhelming urge to say aww very loudly when she saw the way Brian was curled into Vince's chest in a small ball, and the way Vince's arms were wrapped around him tightly. What really almost sent Mia into cuteness overload was Brian's hand that was fisted in Vince's shirt like he was afraid if he let go the man would move. Mia looked around the room and saw Brian's uniform thrown into Vince's hamper and she grabbed it before shutting the door with one last look at the two cuddling sweetly.

 _*.*.*.*.*_

After she took care of the throwing the clothes into the washer she walked into the living room. She looked over at everyone with a huge grin on her face, "Brian and Vince are together," she informed them happily.

"I know," everyone said and looked at each other in shock.

"You all know?" Mia asked surprised. "Why am I the last one to know?"

Dom looked over at Mia, "I didn't know everyone else knew, I thought just Letty and I did."

Leon snorted, "They danced together at the club we went to a couple of months ago."

Jesse let out a loud laugh, "you remember the two from the movie?"

Leon blanched, "wait," he said sharply. "You're telling me that Brian was the guy who "wasn't there" and then was?"

Jesse nodded, "yep," he said popping the p.

Letty looked at Mia, "I caught them in the garage," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Mia got an interesting look on her face and Dom snorted, "What is it with you two?"

Letty laughed, "it's hot as hell."

Mia nodded in agreement, "I'm sure it was, I didn't see anything like that," she added quickly for Dom's sake. "Just them cuddling downstairs, they are freaking adorable," she squealed.

"Adorable huh?" Leon asked mischievously while standing up and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Dom laughed and then shot Leon a serious look, "I don't care if you take a picture but do not wake them up. Brian needs the sleep; he's been working nonstop this week."

Leon nodded, he knew better than to wake up Brian when he was that tired, they all took it very seriously when the man got that close to sleep deprivation.

 _*.*.*.*.*_

Vince walked into the shop the next morning and smiled at everyone before heading over to the Mustang he was working on for the day. When he went to pop the hood he noticed a picture laying on it. He picked it up and saw him and Brian sleeping together in his room, "very funny!" He yelled out to all the laughing guys in the shop.

Dom wasn't too busy laughing to notice the man didn't just throw away the picture; instead he tucked it into his back pocket with a small smile on his face.

 _*.*.*.*.*_

The next time Dom rode in Vince's car he saw the picture taped to dash and gave a small smile of his own.


End file.
